Sandwich panels are typically formed from a core sandwiched between two liner sheets. The core may be relatively thick, yet lightweight, as compared to the liner sheets. The liner sheets may be relative thin, yet stiff. Therefore, sandwich panels typically possess relatively high strength and stiffness at relatively low weight. As such, sandwich panels are widely used in various aerospace applications.
Like traditional sandwich panels, acoustic sandwich panels include a core sandwiched between two liner sheets. One of the liner sheets is perforated, while the other liner sheet is not perforated. The core provides bulk and defines a plurality of cavities. The apertures defined by the perforated liner sheet fluidly couple the cavities with the ambient environment. Therefore, when air flows across the perforated liner sheet of an acoustic sandwich panel, the cavities in the core act as Helmholtz resonators and attenuate the sound of the associated airflow.
Because of their relatively light weight and sound attenuating capability, acoustic sandwich panels have been used in various industries, including the aerospace industry. For example, acoustic sandwich panels are commonly incorporated into bypass gas turbine aircraft engines, such as into the inlet inner barrels, fan duct walls and/or exhaust nozzles, to attenuate the noise associated with high volume airflows.
Despite advances already made, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of acoustic sandwich panels.